Hogwarts Idol: Order of the Phoenix!
by IheartDracoandRon
Summary: You know what time it is! Time for season three of Hogwarts Idol! This season it is the members of the Order of the Phoenix! Come and vote! They need it!
1. The Gentlemen!

**DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS OR SONGS! **

**It is time for Season Three of Hogwarts Idol! This season the contestants will be from the Order of the Phoenix! Well will have Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius Black, Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, Fleur, Bill Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mudungous, Fred Weasley and George Weasley! Put your hands together for the men! **

**~First up is the reason why half of Azkaban is filled up, please welcome Mad-Eye Moody!**

**Moody walks out wearing his usual attire. His magical eye swivels around looking at the audience. **

**Song- Have a Nice Day by Bon Jovi**

Why, you wanna tell me how to live my life?

Who, are you to tell me if it's black or white?

Mama, can you hear me? Try to understand.

Is innocence the difference between a boy and a man?

My daddy lived the lie, that's just the price that he paid

Sacrificed his life, just slavin' away.

Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,

That gets me through the night.

I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,

I'm gonna live my life.

Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,

Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.

When the world gets in my face,

I say, Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day

_[Guitar Solo]_

Ohhh, if there's one thing I hang onto,

That gets me through the night.

I ain't gonna do what I don't want to,

I'm gonna live my life.

Shining like a diamond, rolling with the dice,

Standing on the ledge, I show the wind how to fly.

When the world gets in my face,

I say, Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day.

When The world keeps trying, to drag me down,

I gotta raise my hands, I'm gonna stand my ground.

Well I say, Have A Nice Day.

Have A Nice Day

Have A Nice Day!

*You clap*

**Next up is the Muggle lover Mr. Weasley! Mr. Weasley comes in a pinstrip tux. He clears his throut….**

**Song- The Dance by Garth Brooks**

Looking back on the memory of

The dance we shared 'neath the stars above

For a moment all the world was right

How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye

And now I'm glad I didn't know

The way it all would end, the way it all would go

Our lives are better left to chance

I could have missed the pain

But I'd have had to miss the dance

Yes my life, it's better left to chance

I could have missed the pain

But I'd have had to miss the dance

Yes my life, it's better left to chance

I could have missed the pain

But I'd have had to miss the dance

*You Clap* He bows

**Next up is the one and only Sirius Black! He walks on stage in jeans and a black shirt with a silver skull on it. He nods his head to DJ…**

**Song – Break your Heat by Tio Cruz**

Now listen to me baby

Before I love and leave you

They call me heart breaker

I don't wanna decieve you

If you fall for me

I'm not easy to please

I'm a tear you apart

Told you from the start, baby from the start.

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart,

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart,

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart,

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart,

And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold

Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone

If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart

Told ya from the start.

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart,

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart,

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart,

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart,

Woah woah woah

Woah woah woah

Woah woah woah

Woah woah woah

He blows kisses as you clap

**Up next we have our brave man known as Kingsley! He walks out in his purple/blue robes. Grabs the mic**

**Song – Grenade **

Easy come, easy go

That's just how you live oh

Take take take it all

But you never give

Should of known you was trouble

From the first kiss

Had your eyes wide open

Why were they open?

Gave you all I had

And you tossed it in the trash

You tossed it in the trash, you did

To give me all your love

Is all I ever asked

Cause what you don't understand

Is I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)

Throw my hand on the blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)

You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)

I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes I would die for you, baby

But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

If my body was on fire

You'd watch me burn down in flames

You said you loved me, you're a liar

Cause you never ever, ever did, baby

But darling I'd still catch a grenade for ya

Throw my hand on the blade for ya

I'd jump in front of a train for ya

You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain

Take a bullet straight through my brain

Yes I would die for ya baby

But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same

You wouldn't do the same

You wouldn't do the same

Oh, you'd never do the same

No, no, no, no

He bows and walks off stage as you clap

**Next up is the oldest of the ginger family. Give it up for Bill Weasley! He walks out in a nice blue button up shirt and jeans. **

**Song – Forever and Ever, Amen by Randy Travis **

You may think that I'm talking foolish

You've heard that I'm wild & I'm free

You may wonder how I can promise you now

This love that I'm feeling for you always will be

You're not this time that I'm killing

I'm no longer one of those guys

As sure as I live this love that I give

Is gonna be yours till the day that I die - Oh baby

I'm gonna love you forever, forever & ever amen

As long as old men sit & talk about the weather

As long as old women sit & talk about old men

If you wonder how long I'll be faithfull

I'll be happy to tell you again

I'm gonna love you forever & ever, forever & ever Amen

I'm gonna love you forever, forever & ever amen

As long as old men sit & talk about the weather

As long as old women sit & talk about old men

If you wonder how long I'll be faithfull

I'll be happy to tell you again

I'm gonna love you forever & ever, forever & ever Amen

Just listen to how this song ends

I'm gonna love you forever & ever forever & ever

Forever & ever Forever & ever Amen

Salutes the audience and walks off. You clap.

**It is time to listen to one half of the Weasley twins! Here is Fred Weasley! He struts out in a grapic shirt and faded jeans. **

**Song – Lips of an Angel by Hinder**

Honey why you calling me so late?

It's kinda hard to talk right now.

Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?

I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Well, my girl's in the next room

Sometimes I wish she was you

I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I know I wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name

It sounds so sweet

Coming from the lips of an angel

Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I know I wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

And I know I wanna say goodbye

But girl you make it hard to be faithful

With the lips of an angel

Honey why you calling me so late?

Admirers throw flowers on stage. He laughs and runs off stage

**Now give it up for the other half of the twins…George Weasley! **

I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)

To take a stand (to take a stand)

Everybody (everybody)

Come take my hand (come take my hand)

We'll walk this road together, through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just lettin you know that, you're not alone

Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)

Yeah, it's been a ride

I guess I had to, go to that place, to get to this one

Now some of you, might still be in that place

If you're trying to get out, just follow me

I'll get you there

You could try and read my lyrics off of this paper before I lay 'em

But you won't take the sting out these words before I say 'em

Cause ain't no way I'ma let you stop me from causin mayhem

When I say I'ma do somethin I do it,

I don't give a damn what you think,

I'm doin this for me, so fuck the world

Feed it beans, it's gassed up, if it thinks it's stoppin me

I'ma be what I set out to be, without a doubt undoubtedly

And all those who look down on me I'm tearin down your balcony

No if ands or buts, don't try to ask him why or how can he

From "Infinite" down to the last "Relapse" album

he's still shittin, whether he's on salary paid hourly

Until he bows out or he shits his bowels out of him

Whichever comes first, for better or worse

He's married to the game, like a fuck you for Christmas

His gift is a curse, forget the Earth, he's got the urge

to pull his dick from the dirt, and fuck the whole universe

I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)

To take a stand (to take a stand)

Everybody (everybody)

Come take my hand (come take my hand)

We'll walk this road together, through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just lettin you know that, you're not alone

Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)

And I just can't keep living this way

So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage

I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons

I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground

I've had enough, now I'm so fed up

Time to put my life back together right now! (now)

It was my decision to get clean, I did it for me

Admittedly, I probably did it subliminally

for you, so I could come back a brand new me you helped see me through

And don't even realize what you did, believe me you

I been through the ringer, but they could do little to the middle finger

I think I got a tear in my eye, I feel like the king of

my world, haters can make like bees with no stingers

and drop dead, no more beef flingers

No more drama from now on, I promise

to focus solely on handlin my responsibilities as a father

So I solemnly swear to always treat this roof, like my daughters

and raise it, you couldn't lift a single shingle on it!

Cause the way I feel, I'm strong enough to go to the club

or the corner pub, and lift the whole liquor counter up

Cause I'm raising the bar

I'd shoot for the moon but I'm too busy gazin at stars

I feel amazing and I'm

I'm not afraid (I'm not afraid)

To take a stand (to take a stand)

Everybody (everybody)

Come take my hand (come take my hand)

We'll walk this road together, through the storm

Whatever weather, cold or warm

Just lettin you know that, you're not alone

Holla if you feel like you've been down the same road (same road)

He bows and blows kisses to screaming girls. You clap

**Our next contestant is our wolfy friend…..Remus Lupin! He walks out in a nice brown robe, much better from his tattered one. **

**Song – Permanent by David Cook**

Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?

Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry

And everything it will surely change

Even if I tell you I won't go away today

Will you think that you're all alone

When no one's there to hold your hand?

When all you know seems so far away

And everything is temporary rest your head

I'm permanent

Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?

Forgive my promise that you'll never see me cry.

He nods his head as you clap

**Our last man tonight is Mudungus! Come on out here Dung! He waddles out in his normal outfit. He shifts his eyes all around.**

**Song – Who's Your Daddy by Toby Keith**

Here you come knockin' on my door baby

Tell me what you got on your mind

I guess those college boys all went home for the summertime

And you're lookin' right, lookin' good, lookin' like a woman should

So why is it so hard to find

A place to lay your pretty little head down once in a while

You run on a little tough luck baby

Don't you sweat it

Everything is waiting inside for you

You know I got it

Come and get it

Who's your daddy, who's your baby?

Who's your buddy, who's your friend?

You might've run on a little tough luck baby

Don't you sweat it

Everything is waiting inside for you

You know I got it

So come and get it

Who's your daddy, who's your baby?

Who's your buddy, who's your man?

He walks quickly off stage as you clap

**Well, that is all the boys! So, for those who have been with Hogwart Idol the past two seasons you know it is time to vote. Please vote for your favorite and least favorite guy. Next up is the girls! Stay tooned! **


	2. The Ladies!

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I just wasn't feeling like writing for a while but I'm back! And this time with the ladies of the Order of the Phoenix. Tonight Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour, and Tonks will be singing. **

**First up is Fleur singing 'When you're gone' by Avril Levigne. She comes out in a pale green dress with sloped shoulders, her hair in a loose side braid. **

I always needed time on my own  
>I never thought I'd need you there when I cry<br>And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
>And the bed where you lie is made up on your side<p>

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
>Do you see how much I need you right now<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you

We were made for each other  
>Out here forever<br>I know we were, yeah  
>All I ever wanted was for you to know<br>Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
>I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah<p>

When you're gone  
>The pieces of my heart are missing you<br>When you're gone  
>The face I came to know is missing too<br>When you're gone  
>The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok<br>I miss you, yeah.

**The lights fade and you clap**

**Next is Tonks singing 'Get Back' by Demi Lovato. Tonks come to the stage with her bubble gum pink hair, black skinny jeans, boots, and a white graphic shirt with a black angel…..**

You won't get away like you always do, this time.  
>Baby, you're hte only thing thats been on my mind.<br>Ever since you left, I've been a mess  
>You won't answer the phone<p>

I'll say it once, then I'll leave you alone  
>But I gotta let you know<p>

I wanna get back  
>To the old days<br>when the phone would rings  
>and I knew it was you.<br>I wanna talk back  
>And get yelled at<br>Fight for nothing  
>Like we used to<br>Oh kiss me,  
>like you mean it<br>Like you miss me,  
>cause I know you do.<br>I wanna get back  
>Get back with you<br>ayaaa...

You were the only one I wanted  
>You were the first one I fell for<br>You're the only one that I'm in love  
>And I don't want to be lonely anymore<p>

I wanna get back  
>To the old days<br>when the phone would ring  
>and I knew it was you.<br>I wanna talk back  
>And get yelled at<br>Fight for nothing  
>Like we used to,<br>Oh kiss me  
>like you mean it<br>Like you miss me  
>Cause you know you do<br>I wanna get back  
>Get back, with you<p>

Get back! (Get Back!)  
>Get back! (Get Back!)<br>Get back! (Get Back!)  
>Get back! (Get Back!)<p>

oh kiss me,  
>like you mean it<br>Like you miss me  
>cause I know you do<p>

I wanna get back  
>Get back<br>I wanna get back  
>get back<br>Get back  
>Get back with you<p>

Get baaaaaack!

yaooo

**The music ends and you clap**

**Finally we have Mrs. Molly Weasley singing Reba McEntire's 'Fancy' Molly comes out in a nice red dress (one that doesn't clash with her hair) Her hair pulled halfway up. **

I remember it all very well lookin' back  
>It was the summer I turned eighteen<br>We lived in a one room, rundown shack  
>On the outskirts of New Orleans<br>We didn't have money for food or rent  
>To say the least we were hard pressed<br>Then Mama spent every last penny we had  
>To buy me a dancin' dress<p>

Mama washed and combed and curled my hair  
>And she painted my eyes and lips<br>Then I stepped into a satin' dancin' dress  
>That had a split from the side clean up to my hip<br>It was red velvet trim and it fit me good  
>Standin' back from the lookin' glass<br>There stood a woman where a half grown kid had stood

She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
>She said here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down<p>

It wasn't long after that benevolent man  
>Took me in off the street<br>And one week later I was pourin' his tea  
>In a five room hotel suite<p>

I charmed a king, congressman  
>And an occasional aristocrat<br>Then I got me a Georgia mansion  
>In an elegant New York townhouse flat<br>And I ain't done bad

Now in this world there's a lot of self-righteous  
>hippocrates<br>That would call me bad  
>And criticize Mama for turning me out<br>No matter how little we had

But though I ain't had to worry 'bout nothin'  
>For nigh on fifteen years<br>I can still hear the desperation in my poor  
>Mama's voice ringin' in my ear<p>

Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down  
>O Here's your one chance Fancy don't let me down<br>Lord, forgive me for what I do  
>But if you want out well it's up to you<br>Now don't let me down  
>You Mama's gonna move you uptown<p>

I guess she did

**Music ends and she smiles, does a slight cursty and left. You clap.**

**Well there you have it folks, Fleur, Tonks, and Molly! Please vote for the one you loved and also for the one you wish to see go home. And please don't forget to vote for the men as well! The results will be in soon! **


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**HEY! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING NEW CHAPTERS! I WAS CONCENTRATING ON FINISHING MY LAST YEAR OF HS AND WORKING. I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE OFTEN BUT NOT ALL THE TIME. I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT ANY OF MY STORIES. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO HAVE STAYED WITH ME AND I HOPE YOU WILL CONTINUE TO STAY WITH ME. SORRY. **

**IHEARTDRACOANDRO**


End file.
